As Time Goes By
by Hopeless Wanderer 16
Summary: A short story about what has happened in the 15 years following the movie. It is about Mavis and Jonathan and their life together. I am not done yet and this is my first fan fiction ever. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! This is a definite work in progress so please don't be too harsh. I've rated it T just to be safe. None of these characters belong to me.


It seemed like so long ago, the lights, the music, the atmosphere that made her heart feel as if it would burst. It had not been fifteen years yet, but almost. The time passed differently for vampires than it did for humans. Mavis could see the changes in Jonathan. His hair was still messy, and his youthful spirit was alive and well but she could see the humble beginnings of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He was thirty six year old. Mavis herself had only changed ever so slightly. She had grown maybe a centimeter and her hair about three inches. Vampires only grew noticeably every ten years or so and stopped all together when they reached maturity at age three hundred. Her father, Count Dracula was only 498 years old and still did not look any older than she had always remembered him.

The age difference had never bothered Jonathan. He loved Mavis more than he could believe. That love and admiration grew with each passing day. He had spent the past fifteen years surrounded by a family he could have never even dreamed of being in. He had learned about monsters and had been accepted within their secret society. Although content with the life he had chosen so many years earlier Jonathan often thought of his own human family. He spoke with them nearly four times a year. He had only gone home to visit them a handful of times over the past decade and a half. They had almost disowned him when they learned who Mavis truly was. Jonathans family could not see the good that was inside of her. Mavis blamed herself, saying that she ruined his connection to his family, Jonathan assured her that if they could not accept her for who she truly was, then there was no way that he could consider them to be his real family. He had stood by his decision to stay away from them, but often wondered if they regretted losing touch, or if they had learned to be open minded about different kinds of people.

Mavis and Jonathan traveled as they had always planned. They saw all the wonders of the world, had adventures that people could only write stories about. In those first few years, they learned everything about each other and as much as they could about the world around them. It was only after five years of traveling and exploring that they decided to go back to Hotel Transylvania for a while, to plan their wedding and to stay for a while. Drac had missed his little girl and it felt right that they settle down for a while at least.

The wedding was a quaint affair, followed by an incredible and unforgettable party, where almost every monster and even some humans, came to celebrate. The ceremony itself had less than fifty guests. Beautiful vows were shared and perfect kiss sealed their zingful ceremony. Jonathan had invited his family, but only his sister Amelia attended. She left after the ceremony was over and before the real festivities even started.

The following ten years had supplied many fond memories. The couple shared their time between travel and helping Drac to keep the hotel up and running. Although they were young, Mavis and Jonathan were not stupid. They knew that they would never be able to have children or that they would never age equally. They knew that one day, Johnny wouldn't be able to travel anymore, that one day he would die. He was only human after all.

The topic had come up only twice, Johnny had once thought that immortality was something he wanted. He did want to be with Mavis for as long as he could, but he did not want to live forever. He did not want to hear about the deaths of everyone he had ever known until he knew no one else on this earth.

"Don't you know how hard it will be for me? To keep living forever yet have nothing left to live for!?" Mavis would argue.

"I know Mavis, this isn't an easy decision for me to make, and if you think it is then you are sorely mistaken!" he would retort.

"I just want us to be together, forever."

"But humans aren't meant to live forever Mavis. I don't want to look in the mirror fifty years from now and look the same! I want to age and grow old. I hope you can understand that."

"I wish that I could Johnny, but I cant!" it ended there. They never spoke of it again, until Jonathan turned thirty-five. It was the same conversation except this time, Mavis told Johnny that she wanted to have a family and that they would never be able to have that family unless they were the same species. Johnny wanted to have children as well, and he thought about turning long and hard, but in the end he could not justify giving up his humanity, which Mavis accepted regretfully.

Although one day, an opportunity in the form of a hotel guest came to the couple. A witch, who claimed she could change Mavis into a human being appeared and forced Mavis to ask herself the hardest question; _could I give up being a vampire? Could I change everything I've ever known, for the chance at a mundane and human life with Johnny? _


End file.
